


Mr. Blue Sky's Up There Waiting

by Souless_Robot



Series: Infinity War One-Shots [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Not A Fix-It, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Yondu is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/pseuds/Souless_Robot
Summary: Loki wakes up in a strange void and  comes across a grouchy blue man. The two talk about life, death, and bad decisions, all while watching their loved ones struggle against Thanos.Or the one where Yondu is much more of an angel than anyone could have anticipated and acts as Loki’s guide into the afterlife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So this was in my head after Infinity War. I really feel like the fandom needed a fic with Loki and Yondu interacting and Yondu calling Loki who is centuries older than him a boy, so I finally got around to publishing the first chapter. The second is a work in progress but should be along soon. Also this hasn't been Beta Read so all mistakes are on me. Let me know what you think or any headcanons you might have about what would happen if these two met. And enjoy!

Loki blinked awake to a great penetrating whiteness. It stabbed into his eyes as he clambered to his feet. He rubbed his face trying to dispel the black spots in his vision as he glanced around. There was nothing but white as far as he could see. He turned slowly trying to see if there was something else in the space with him, but there was nothing except for him.

 

“Thor?” He called out tentatively, “Thor can you hear me? Answer me brother!”

 

There was nothing, not so much as even a faint echo of his voice reverberating. By the Norns where was he? He tried to wrack his brain for how he could have come to such a place. But it was oddly blank. That didn’t bode well.

 

“Hello there boy,” A voice said. Loki whirled around only to find a blue man with a red head crest staring at him. The man smiled through his crooked yellow teeth. Odd the man looked like a Centurian, Loki hadn’t met many in his lifetime as they tended to reside close to their planet and it’d been centuries since he’d been anywhere near the Nova Empire.

 

Loki stalked towards him, “I demand you tell me who you are. Are you the guardian of this plane?” Loki asked. His hand slipped down reaching for the knives he kept tucked in his belt only to find that they were missing. By the nine what luck he was having today. He didn’t pause though as he shifted his plan. Instead of a knife to the throat he grabbed the lapels of the man’s red jacket and yanked him down to his eye level, “It would be wise for you to answer quickly. I find my urge to murder you growing by the minute.”

 

The man had the audacity to bark out a laugh. His grin putting all his crooked teeth on display. Loki grimaced as his fingers curled further into the man's coat, “Now, that’s no way to make friends,” The alien drawled, “It’s a damn shame I didn’t find you when you were floating in space, you would have made a fine Ravager with a’ attitude like that.”

 

Ravager? Loki’s mind began churning. He’d heard of the Ravager clans in passing, an intergalactic gang of mercenaries, pirates, and bounty hunters. For outlaws their influence was surprisingly vast. They tended to stay far away from Asgard though, Odin had made quite sure of that. Then the first part of the man’s statement caught up to him. Floating in space? When had he been floating in space? When he fell from the Bifrost? That was years ago how could this creature possibly know about that… unless, Loki felt like throwing up, unless this was Thanos’s doing.

 

“I will not ask again, who are you?” A desperate growl finding its way out of his throat. He shoved the blue man’s chest and watched him stumble back.

 

“No need to get so snippy,” The man huffed as he made a show of dusting of his jacket and straightening it, “We got all the time in the world here.”

 

“I don’t. I have to get back to my brother he needs me.” The words spilled out of Loki’s mouth involuntarily like he was under some sort of compulsion. He paused in confusion, why had he said that? Worse he even sounded sincere, that was puzzling when was the last time Thor had needed him for anything? Yet, he couldn’t deny what his instincts were screaming at him. He needed to find Thor, his bumbling oaf of a brother was in way over his head.

 

“I thought you were supposed to be a smart one, haven’t you figured it out yet?” The Ravager asked in disinterest. Loki ground his teeth, “Guess sentiment got you killed to though.”

 

Loki froze. Killed? No he wasn’t dead he was here, trapped in this white enchantment. He would never do anything stupid enough to get himself killed, especially not for something as foolish as sentiment.

 

“You lie!” Loki hissed, “I do not know what you seek with me, but know that I will make you suffer for your poor excuse at deception and for daring to think you could hold me with such weak falsehoods.”

 

“You’re dead boy.” The man said softer this time, a smile that was meant to be sympathetic on his face.  

 

“This doesn’t look like Valhalla or Helheim to me.” Loki sneered crossing his arms, “Are you meant to be my Valkyrie then? Don’t play tricks with me.”  

 

“No, none of them things, though I do know I look as pretty as an angel,” Loki was subject to another crooked smile, “No, I’m just some asshole with no place to be and we’re both dead.”

 

“I beg your pardon.” Loki crossed his arms, “While you can retain your delusions about death. Don’t expect me to be subject to them. This is a powerful enchantment, but an enchantment all the same.”

 

“Lyin’ to yourself ain’’t going to do you any good here.” The man said slowly in an even tone, like he was talking to a particularly troubled child. Loki bristled.

 

“This is not Valhalla nor is it Helheim, so pardon me if I do not believe I’m dead.” Loki argued, putting as much venom in his tone as he could muster.

 

“Ah, well boy,” Loki growled, “I don’t know what the term is in your culture. But this is a place for people that got unfinished business.”

 

Clearly the man wouldn’t see sense. Loki sighed, he was also the only other manifestation of anything he’d seen on this plane. He’d better play into his illogical conclusions. At least then he would have someone to talk to until he found a way to break the enchantment, “What’s your business then?” Loki asked, resigned.

 

The man shrugged, “I got a fool boy down there that ain’t never had a lick of sense in his life. Someone needs to keep an eye on him for his Momma till he gets here. I been doing it all my life so I figured what the hell, what’s a few more decades?”

 

Loki nodded, “So you believe your ties to your loved ones hold you to this realm?” The man nodded, “In that case I most certainly cannot be dead. I have no stronger tie than to my mother and yet I am not with her in the afterlife, instead I am here. What bond could I possibly have that would keep me from her by choice?” Loki felt great satisfaction at trapping the man in his own logic.

 

“I dunno,” The man snorted, as if he found the speech ridiculous, “Maybe your brother: those last words certainly didn’t sound like you were ready to move on to me. Then you wake up with his name on your lips like he was your lover.”

 

“He is not my lover you disgusting cur!” Loki yelled, waving his hand and waiting for a knife to form so he could stab the inbreed. Nothing happened and Loki let out a series of curses as he remembered his magic was suppressed.

 

“You done with your tantrum yet princling?” the blue man drawled.

 

Loki froze as his mind circled back to the first part of what the Ravager said, “What last words?” He demanded, stepping closer to the other man. The unspoken threat of violence rolling off him.

 

“Real dramatic ones,” the man smiled grimly as he began to recite, “Oh, mighty Thanos, I, Loki, Prince of Asgard, Odinson, The Rightful King of Jotunheim, God of Mischief, do hereby pledge to you my undying fidelity.”

 

“Thanos?” Loki asked weakly sinking down to his knees, “Thanos killed me? I guess that means the monster finally caught up with me.”

 

“Well you did try to stab him first, so I give you points for style.”

 

Loki let out a chuckle, “That doesn’t sound like me at all. That sounds like something my idiotic brother would do.”

 

“If it makes any difference, I think you were going for the sacrifice play, a life for a life. And you did taunt that purple shithead to the end, ‘You will never be a god’,” You should have seen the pissed off look on his face. He blasted what was left of your ship with that purple stone after he snapped your neck.”

 

Like a key slipping into a lock his memories opened and his mind cleared. Then he was falling and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Loki awoke to a blue face hovering over him, he groaned. So it wasn’t all a dream he really was dead.

 

“You alright down there boy?”

 

“Just dandy,” Loki sneered, “I do one self-sacrificing thing in my thousand years of life and I end up dead for it. The only good news is my brother is likely going to be along shortly because he’s stupid enough to go after Thanos for revenge, at least I won’t be waiting here long!”

 

The man reached down and slapped him, “Oh, hush with your drama.”

 

Loki blinked and reached up to feel his cheek. No one besides Thor’s former midgardian paramore had ever had the gall to slap him. Loki peered up at the man, “I don’t believe I got your name.”

 

“Yondu Udonta, former captain of the 99th Ravager Clan and a helluva whistler.”  

 

Loki nodded, “Loki Son of Odin-”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know who you are and all your fancy titles.”

 

Loki shot Yondu an annoyed glance, “I suppose I should apologies for my doubting behavior from before. Especially if we are truly stuck here until our loved ones perish.”

 

“It’s fine,” Yondu brushed off the apology, clearly the man was more used to action than pretty words, “There aren’t many of us that choose to stick around here ‘nstead of passing on. But those that do, me an’ you. They always wake up disoriented not knowing what’s up and missing chunks of what happened.” Loki frowned. Now that was curious, he’d have to hypothesize why such a thing might occur, “Now if your done acting like a damn floozy. I was gonna say we could go see what that brother of yours is up to.”

 

* * *

 

 

Loki could honestly say he was surprised at how the afterlife worked. He’d certainly faked his own death in enough mysterious ways using magic, but that didn’t hold a candle to the way this plane of existence worked at all. To begin with one moment he was following the Ravager Captain through the whiteness and the next they were in some sort of spacecraft with music echoing around them.

 

_Hand me down my walkin' cane, Hand me down my hat, Hurry now and don't be late_

Loki scrunched his face up as he listened. It was certainly a marked improvement over the noise filled atrocities the Grandmaster liked to call music on Sakaar. In fact it reminded him oddly of Midgard.

 

“How did you do that?” Loki asked, staring down at his translucent form that floated in the spacecraft.

 

“Lots o’ practice,” The blue man grunted as he cast a fond gaze around him. Loki followed his gaze and found a misfit group of creatures. There was a midgardian man singing to the music from the pilot seat, a green skinned woman eating fruit and tapping along, a small life filled tree mashing buttons on some device, a grey muscular man who was snoring loudly, and a squirrel all resting in various seats.

 

“What are we looking at here?” Loki demanded as his eyes roamed the unfamiliar creatures, “I thought we were looking for my brother.”

 

“Patience boy, “ Yondu chastised in a tone that reminded him oddly of Frigga during magic lessons, “You’ll get what you want just wait a minute. This way of looking out on life hasn’t steered me wrong yet. As for who these people are well a bunch of idiots is what they are.”

 

The misfits argue amongst themselves said something about a distress beacon and putting on their mean faces and then suddenly the ship slowed.

 

“What’s happened here?” A fair skinned alien woman with antenna asked. Loki felt his heart fall as he stared out the window of the spacecraft at the floating bodie of his people. Oh Norns, he thought, they didn’t make it none of them made it. Everything he’d done it had been in vain.

 

He couldn’t stand to be there, but he also couldn’t make himself stop looking at the bodies held hopelessly in the vacuum of space, the bodies of his people. It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

 

Then there was a thud on the windshield as a body slammed into it and Loki felt himself trying to hold his breath.

It was Thor.

 

Thor hadn’t made it.

 

Then Thor’s remaining blue eye opened and it felt like the sun was shining.

 

The piloting idiot was rushing to spit out orders and soon they were dragging his brother through the door. Loki tracked his brothers body as it his chest rose and fell faintly. It felt like the weight of the world was off his shoulders. His stupid idiotic brother was going to make it. Loki couldn’t help but smile. He’d done it. Thor was safe.

 

“That’s my brother.” Loki grinned like a fool as the alien crew ogled Thor and snarked at each other. He was so giddy with happiness he didn’t even hear what the antennaed woman said as she woke Thor up.

 

It wasn’t until the grey skinned man identified the woman named Gamora as a daughter of Thanos and Thor moved with rage in his eyes that Loki felt his joy subside and anxiety take its place. Thor was all alone here, no Loki, no Banner. He’d watched everyone he knew slaughtered by Thanos. This couldn’t end well.

 

The scruffy looking midgardian man tried to step between them and Loki heard a muttered ‘idiot’ from Yondu. But rather than erupt into violence Thor placed his hand on the woman’s shoulder and assured her that family could be tough. Stupid, kind, big hearted Thor. Loki would never understand how he could be so forgiving.

 

Yondu elbowed him, pulling him out of his thoughts as he pointed to the midgardian  “That’s my boy Quill. He's the one I’m sticking around for.” Loki suppressed his surprise, when the other man said he had a son, he wasn’t expecting a fully grown one. But then again who was he to talk idiots came in all shapes and sizes.

 

Then he glanced between the Centurian and the Midgardian, “You can’t possibly be that one’s father you’re blue.”

 

“You’re blue too and I don’t see nobody mentioning it.” Yondu huffed.

 

Loki opened and closed his mouth, “How did you know that?”

 

Yondu shrugged, “Being dead and waiting around gets boring real fast and there was that whole Asgardian throne drama happening, how could I not tune in?”

 

Loki felt himself get a little pale. Knowing that the bored dead just sat around and watched the living at all times. How many times had they been watching him? Oh god, how much did his mother see? Blessed Norns he could die all over again from embarrassment. What if she’d seen the time he spent with the grandmaster? Loki felt himself blush red as Yondu chortled next to him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Thor left in a pod for Nidavelir with the tree and the squirrel Loki wanted to be with them. 

 

However, Yondu seemed to have other plans, “I ain’t going to whatever that made up planet that is. Not when my idiot boy looks like he’s gonna go off and pick a fight with the Mad Titan.”

 

“Well I don’t care for any of these morons.” Loki sneered. Yondu’s red eyes narrowed as he glared at him. 

 

“Fine you ungrateful asshole. You can figure out how to get there on your own.” With that Yondu faded away and the spacecraft bleached to white around him. 

 

“No! Fuck!” Loki bellowed as he was stuck back in the same accursed white plane as before with neither hide nor hair of his brother in sight.   

 

He paced waiting to see if the blue asshole would reappear to gloat. What seemed like hours passed and there was nothing but the eerie oppressive silence. 

 

“Fine,” He yelled to no one in particular, “I’m over a thousand years old and a master of seidr I certainly don’t need your help walking planes!”  

 

Loki shoved his hair back away from his eyes and focused with all his might on Thor. His blonde hair his lightning anything that might connect them and draw his spirit back to his brother. Nothing happened. 

 

He took a deep breath. Counted to ten and tried again. Nothing. Loki cursed. If that bumbling idiot of a Centurian could figure it out there was no reason why Loki shouldn’t be able to get it. 

He tried everything he could think of, meditation, spellcasting, chanting. He tried moving to different locations. Nothing seemed to work. When those options yielded no results his shifted to praying to his ancestors in Valhalla. With each failure Loki felt his frustration rise until finally he was just cursing in ancient Asgardian. 

 

“Fuck the Norns,” Loki hissed, “Fuck the Tesseract. Fuck those stupid stones!” He really wished he had someone to stab his frustrations out on right now. Or just anyone really. He couldn’t imagine being stuck in the whiteness for eternity. Honestly it felt like it might be a Hel made just for him, no one to sweet talk, to trick, no escape. He shivered. What if this was Helheim afterall?

 

There was a grunt behind him. It was only with years of training that Loki didn’t jump at the sudden noise as he whirled around. He found Yondu hunched beside him with a haunted look in his eyes. The man looked like he had aged a decade since Loki had seen him. 

 

“I take it Knowhere didn’t go as planned?” Loki asked  more resigned than angry. He really wanted to be furious at the Centurion for leaving him in this place, for making him doubt himself, but he couldn’t muster the energy to care.  Not when he was relieved to have another sentient present. Besides the man hadn’t responded well to his demands before and what was the saying the Midgardians used? Ah, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. He rather thought now might be a good time to try the honey. 

 

“You could say that.” Yondu growled out. Then he was tugging Loki by the arm and the whiteness was flashing into thousands of fractured colors. 

 

* * *

 

 

Loki blinked at the sudden saturation as his eyes adjusted back into a colored world. When he could finally focus he stared on in horror. 

 

“That idiot,” he hissed as Thor held open the eyelet at the center of Nidavellir, “I did not die so you could give in to your more suicidal tendencies!” Loki yelled, trying to reach his brother’s form and shake sense into him. Another scream ripped through Thor. Loki tugged at Thor’s hands trying to make him let go of the eyelet, only to see his own fingers slip through Thor’s flesh. 

 

“He can’t hear you.” Yondu mumbled as a further look of despair crossed his face. Loki made a note to find out exactly what had happened to Yondu’s misfit family while he’d been stuck in the other plane. But, right now he had far greater concerns. 

 

Loki watched his brother lose consciousness and tumble out into the rings, smouldering from the heat of the star. 

 

“By the Norns,” Loki whispered weakly as his ghost followed him. He saw him crash into Eitri’s compound and the tree and the rodent came running, “I swear by Idunn’s Orchard Thor if you die in such a way the first thing I do when I see you will be to kill you all over again!” 

 

Loki watched as Eitri removed the mold and then went searching for the handle as his brother lay dying. He knelt next to him and tried to place an incorporeal hand on his shoulder only for it to fall through his flesh. He had never felt more helpless in his life, his brother’s sacrifice, his sacrifice it would all be in vain if the weapon wasn’t finished. “Thor you must avenge us.” He whispered, “You musn’t die here.” He swore he could feel Thor stirring under him as the Squirrel tried to rouse him. 

 

“Brother...” Thor mumbled. Loki froze. 

 

“Can he hear me?” Loki asked frantically twisting his head around to stare at Yondu. Yondu glanced at Thor and then reached down. It was eerie as he watched a blue hand slide through Thor’s chest. 

 

“Nah,” Yondu answered firmly, “If pretty boy here was dying we’d be able to touch him. He might be close but he’s not on the other side yet.”  

 

Somewhere around him the tree shrieked. He heard Yondu murmur a proud, “That’s my twig.” Loki couldn’t be bothered to look up. Not when his brother was dying right in his insubstantial arms.  Loki held his breath praying silently to every god he could think of that Thor stand up. The air crackled with electricity and in a flash of lightning Thor had Stormbreaker in his hand. Years of ingrained instinct had Loki scrambling back as waves of lightning coursed through Thor’s body and into the axe. It truly was a weapon worthy of a king. That was his last thought and then Thor was activating the Bifrost and in a rainbow colored flash, his brother, the tree and the squirrel were gone. 

 

* * *

 

 

It took a bit for the scene to settle back on Midgard. When it did Loki couldn’t hold back his grin. Thor was a force of nature. He watched his brother bring the storm as he floated above the battlefield.

 

“Yes! That’s my brother!” Loki yelled raising his fist in the air as the mortals stared in awe. He laughed at the look of outrage on Midnight Proxima’s face as the outriders were slaughtered in mass. 

 

“Bring me Thanos!” Thor roared and Loki couldn’t help but laugh. His eyes shifted over to Yondu who had a thoughtful look on his face. 

 

“I see why they call you guys gods. Guess it’s a good thing I only ran the barricade round Terra once.”  

 

Loki nodded in agreement, “Thor was always the brightest of us all. A true force of chaos when he wants to be, I guess that’s why I could never stop being fond of him.”

 

“Well if pretty boy really does kill Thanos when he gets up here I’ll kiss him myself.” 

 

Loki scrunched up his nose in disgust and Yondu laughed.  

 

* * *

 

 

“They lost.” Loki breathed out in disbelief, watching as the Midgardians turned to dust around them. 

 

The scene changed and they were suddenly looking at an unknown planet. Loki saw Stark cradling a boy to his chest as the young one faded. Stark was left grasping his ashes. He turned away his eyes focusing on Yondu. 

 

“No,” Yondu shook his head a tear rolling down his cheek, “Not my boy.” 

 

Loki whirled again as he watched Yondu’s moron’s fade one by one. Their ashes floating to the ground. 

 

The wizard was the last to go, “I’m sorry Tony it was the only way.” He let out before he breathed and was gone. 

 

They waited a moment in silence. 

 

“This ain’t right. If they were really dead we should be able to find them.” Yondu said looking around them, “Everyone passes through here first. Where are they?!” 

 

“Perhaps they’re not dead then.” Loki concluded as he watched the spot the wizard had been, “Oh, that is clever,” Loki felt a smile tugging on his lips, “Perhaps he isn’t such a second rate sorcerer after all!”

“What are you flapping your lips about?” Yondu growled. 

 

Loki grinned and slapped the man on his back, “Don’t worry. This is only the beginning. They’ll be back.” 

 

And Loki would be here waiting with this strange blueman. He had promised his brother that the sun would shine on them again and he intended to watch that happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! I really wanted to finish this up. I hope the ending wasn't too bittersweet. Anyways thanks for reading! Drop a comment or kudos!


End file.
